


Clash

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Double Drabble, Family, Gen, Post-Canon, Yuletide, Yuletide 2013, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life isn't perfect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steelneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelneko/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy! :D

Merida's truce with her mother lasted the entire summer and well into fall. The presence of the three clans distracted them for most of the former, and the rush of harvest time filled the latter. But as the weather began to chill and the family spent more time together in the keep, tempers began to fray.

By the time the winter snows blanketed the land and kept man and beast trapped inside for days on end, mother and daughter were at each other's throats again.

Merida's weapons were stuck in a corner, because _Princesses did not practice archery inside_ , and she dozed through most of her lessons, lulled by the heavy, smoke-laden air. The triplets ate her deserts, and she and Angus stared longingly at the grey sky.

Luckily, one glance at the mended tapestry hanging prominently in the hall usually cooled their heads for another week, and so, one week at a time, mother and daughter made their way through the cold season.

In the years to come, they would clash again, often, but never again did either Merida nor Elinor let her pride come between their family.

It wasn't perfect, but it was the way their family loved.


End file.
